


A.M. Stories

by batphone_alex (harry_tpwk)



Category: Alex Turner - Fandom, Arctic Monkeys, Jamie Cook - Fandom, Miles Kane - Fandom
Genre: Ass Squeezing, Bending over backwards, Birthday Sex, Clit Rubbing, Come on face, Committed Relationship, Cuddling, Deepthroat, Dom/sub, Dominant Alex, Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Groping, Heels, Heterosexual Sex, Kinky, Kissing, Lace, Love, Making Out, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pinching, Sex Positions, Slapping, Slobber, Snogging, Snuggling, Spanking, Stroking, Teasing, Touching, blowjob, come tasting, lace underwear, lunchables
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry_tpwk/pseuds/batphone_alex
Summary: Short stories, one shots, and works with the members of A.M. All works are fictional.Straight/gay/multi included. Fluff/smut/plot included. Tags included for individual parts in notes.Requests open.Updated weekly on Saturdays.
Relationships: Alex Turner/Jamie Cook, Alex Turner/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Perfect Arch

**Author's Note:**

> Alex/fem OC  
> Drinking, Teasing, Groping, Touching, Stroking, Kissing, Making out, Snogging, Dom/Sub, Dominant Alex, Ass squeezing, Spanking, Nipple play, Lace, Lace underwear, Heels, Sex positions, Bending over backwards, Fingering, Clit rubbing, Pinching, Slapping, Heterosexual sex, Orgasm, Come tasting, Deepthroat, Blowjob, Oral sex, Kinky, Slobber, Come on face

“Y/N,” Alex breathes, leaning in closer, his lips brushing against her ear.

Y/N squirms in her seat, gulping the rest of her drink down. “Hm?” Her heart is hammering, and Alex can feel it too. There is no point in hiding it.

“I’m going to take you upstairs, and ruin you,” he promises in a low growl that sounds loud to Y/N, deep in her ear.

She squirms, closing her thighs and pressing them against each other. She came over here, very well knowing that this is how the night would end up going, and she told herself she was ready. “Do it,” she challenges. She feels unsure of herself, but Alex always responds to teasing. She knows.

He lets his free hand slide down the side of her silky dress and caress her waist before settling at her hip, squeezing with enough pressure to make her breath hitch. He pulls back with a smirk on his face, finishing the rest of his drink and placing the glass down, his hand now moving from her hip to rest on her thigh, sliding her dress higher up her leg, inch by inch, slowly, teasingly. He wants to enjoy every second of this.

Y/N swallows dryly, watching his eyes turn darker as he maintains eye contact, a strand of hair falling across his forehead and between his brows loosely. She wants to tug on it.

Alex confidently slides his hand inside her dress, stroking the side of her soft thigh with the pad of his thumb, inching it closer and closer till he’s practically ghosting over her panties. “Looks like someone’s worked up.”

Y/N blushes. Of course, he noticed the wetness that was soaking though her thin lace underwear. “I didn’t come here to be teased,” she playfully comments.

“You came here to be fucked, I know, and I indeed will give you everything you desire, Y/N, just not so easily. I do things my way.” With that, he pulls his hand away and places cash on the bar, taking Y/N’s hand in his and leading her to the lift.

Y/N shivers, but goes with him without another word. The moment they’re alone in the lift, she pushes him against the wall, her hands sliding into his jacket to rest against his shoulders as she kisses him roughly, sliding her tongue right into his mouth to taste the scotch.

Alex lets himself be snogged until the lift chimes and the door opens, gently pushing and then taking Y/N down the hallway. He has the benefit of having the only occupied room on this floor, which means he can make Y/N scream as loud as he wants to. He slots in the key card and opens the door, pushing her against the wall and kicking it shut, pulling her hair away from her shoulder, sliding his fingertips down her exposed skin. “You think you control anything that happens in here? You don’t. Let’s not forget who’s in charge.”

Y/N is about to protest but Alex slides his hand down and unzips her dress within two seconds, pushing his hand inside to feel more of the smooth skin he can never get enough of. He wants to touch and squeeze every inch of her.

“Take it off,” he commands, watching with intense eyes as Y/N is compelled to do what he asks, standing in front of him in her heels, blue lacy panties and a bra to match. “Oh, you dirty girl, you knew exactly why I called you over.”

“You aren’t exactly subtle,” Y/N teases, sliding his jacket off his shoulders, her hands moving down to unbutton his shirt.

“I think I want you to keep your heels on tonight, but drop those panties.” Alex reaches up and cups her breast, squeezing lightly and rubbing over her nipple. “I do enjoy lace. Hurry up.”

Y/N apologises under her breath and slides the wet underwear down her legs.

“I can smell how aroused you are.” He pinches her nipple, making her squirm. “Did I tell you to stop undressing me, though? Take off my shirt.”

Y/N shudders at the authoritative tone, unbuttoning the rest of the way with slightly shaky hands.

He shakes off the shirt to the floor. “Okay take off the bra, and turn around.” The moment she obeys, he smacks her round ass hard, watching it turn pink. “Oh, that looks good. It bounced too.”

Y/N hisses. “I work out.”

Alex grabs the pink flesh and squeezes, grinding his semi hard on against her ass, still trapped inside his dress trousers. “You know, I could just fuck you up against this wall. But I won’t. I want to be creative tonight.”

Y/N almost protests and begs him to do it, but gives in again. “How do you want me?”

“Let’s use your flexibility.” He pulls her to the carpet, in front of the bed, smirking. “I love how you can bend over backwards.”

Y/N wiggles her ass at him, then slowly bends over backwards until her body is in a perfect arch, supported on her hands and feet. She looks up at him, winking.

“Don’t get smart with me,” he warns, moving over and slapping her thigh. “Spread your legs.”

Y/N mewls but spreads them wider slowly, jumping when he asks her again.

“Wider!” He slaps her wet cunt hard, making her tremble. “Oh, does that sting?”

She knows to keep quiet when he asks such questions, because she wants to be able to come tonight. If she makes him mad, he will leave her desperate and alone.

He spreads her pussy lips and pinches her clit, licking off her wetness from his fingers. “Tastes like you took my advice and drank cranberry juice before coming over. Too bad I won’t be eating you out tonight.” He pushes in two long digits to the hilt. 

Y/N whines and squirms, regaining her balance after a few seconds.

“Clenching so tight,” Alex comments, moving his fingers slowly, pushing in his ring finger after a few pumps. He starts curling his fingers, making Y/N sob out softly. “Is that a cry I heard?”

“It’s so good,” Y/N whimpers, shaking a little with the effort of the position.

“I’ve barely started.” He moves his fingers faster, curling them every time they’re buried deep, just taking in the sight of Y/N so ruined and so vulnerable so quickly. He relishes in the feeling of having her submission and her complete trust.

Y/N trembles with pleasure, her thighs shaking. “I can’t take much more,” she pants, tears in her eyes from being so overwhelmed.

“I surprised you, didn’t I?” he chuckles, leaving his fingers buried deep, and rubs her clit with the pad of his thumb, groaning at how tightly she clenches at that. “Does this nub need more attention?” He rubs faster, watching her thighs shudder and tremble, stopping abruptly.

“Alex, please, don’t stop, please, can I come?” Y/N begs. She can’t take being taken to the edge and then being brought back!

“Of course,” he says smoothly, curling his fingers against her g spot and rubbing hard, back and forth.

Y/N curses and moans, tears falling down her temples as she comes hard, her thighs closing and her legs giving out. Alex moves quickly and supports her lower back, gently placing her on the carpet. He pulls his fingers out with a squelch and rubs them across her face, watching her as she comes down from her high.

Y/N takes a minute to breathe, looking up at him. She feels wrecked, inside and out, her face smeared with her own juices. “I don’t think I can take you again,” she groans, closing her legs.

He only shrugs and pushes a pillow under her head, unbuttoning and unzipping his trousers, sliding them down with his briefs. Y/N always appreciates him undressing. He’s lean, but fit, and Y/N wouldn’t change a thing about him, especially not his lovely cock.

“Yes, please,” Y/N says as soon as she realises what he’s doing. Alex places his knees on either side of her head, slapping her face with his cock.

“You’re such a dirty girl.” He pushes inside her willing mouth, groaning as she maintains eye contact, sucking him down. He’s always amazed by how good she is with her mouth, but what’s even more astounding to him is how much she loves to do it. “I’ve never met a girl who loves this as much as you.”

Y/N only groans against him, sucking harder. She doesn’t know why she likes it so much, either, since she never was too keen to give any of her old sexual encounters an oral. Something about Alex just makes her want his taste. Maybe it’s because of how lost in pleasure he looks when he comes.

“You love this, don’t you?” Alex goads on, pushing in further, feeling her throat constrict around him. “You like not being able to breathe because of my cock.” He spurts some precome down her throat, making her choke a little, and then swallow around him again. “Shit, that’s really tight.” He would never admit it to any girl but Y/N, but he does love her throat more than her lovely pussy. Most girls wouldn’t like hearing that, but Y/N took it like a compliment.

Y/N can only lay there and take it, but that’s what she wants. She has been needing this for a while, and Alex never fails to give her exactly what she needs. He knows, without her having to tell him.

Alex pulls out of her mouth and rubs her slobber over her face, wanking himself. Just the look on her covered face is enough for him to lose it.

Y/N doesn’t bother closing her eyes. She wants to watch him lose himself in his pleasure, the pleasure he derived from her. She is always honoured to make him feel good. She licks her lips, tasting some of the salty come, the rest on ropes across her face. “Your aim is getting better.”

“What can I say, you’ve been giving me good practice.”


	2. Birthday Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Alex's birthday, and she spends it with her boyfriend, Jamie.
> 
> fem!Alex, Jamie x Alex, fluff, smut.

“Happy birthday to you,” Jamie sings softly, squeezing Alex’s waist with both hands, kissing her ear from behind.

Alex giggles softly, squirming. “That tickles.” She wiggles out of his grip and rolls over to face him, pushing the covers off of Jamie’s frame. “Hi.”

Jamie gives a goofy grin and leaned in, giving Alex a slow, gentle snog. Alex hooks her leg around his hip, pulling herself closer to him and feeling his warm, firm body against hers. She playfully nibbles on his lip and pulls back to breathe.

“Feeling old yet?” Jamie asks, chuckling and pressing a kiss into her head.

“We’re the same age now, old man,” Alex muses, kissing the corner of his mouth, pulling back and stretching, her soft pyjama t shirt rising up her smooth stomach. Jamie can’t help but sneak a hand on, tickling her playfully.

Alex giggles and squirms, scrunching up her face and sitting up. Her hair has been getting long recently, and Jamie is in love with it. He runs a hand down, untangling some of the waves.

“Are you planning something with Matt and Nick?” she asks suspiciously as she trots to the bathroom, Jamie’s eyes fixated on her perky bum in her sleep shorts.

“No,” Jamie says lazily, not bothering to get out of bed. “I told those two to sod off. I want to spend today with you. All day.”

“Oi, it’s my birthday, I’ll decide how I want to spend it,” Alex quips from the bathroom.

“I thought somebody wanted to keep it low key and intimate?” he teases, grabbing his phone. He is going to treat his girl to the best birthday she could ever have. They had a very busy year, and they deserved to relax. Alex was so quiet and shy sometimes, socialising got exhausting for her. Jamie knows all about it. He will pamper her today.

“Thank fuck there isn’t a party tonight,” Alex groans in agreement, brushing her teeth. “I never know what to say at those shindigs.” Being socially awkward is definitely not new to her, and it doesn’t get easier with age either. Sigh. She’s old now.

“Don’t even worry about it.” Jamie tiptoes out of bed and heads downstairs to check on the breakfast pastries that are warming in the oven. He worked hard on keeping his small birthday surprises a secret, remembering every random thing Alex has mentioned over the past years of their relationship.

Alex comes down to the smell of fresh pastries and coffee, almost jumping her boyfriend and wrapping her legs around his waist, smooching his face. “You’re the sweetest.”

Jamie grins, a hand on her arse, supporting her. “I remember that first time we played in France. This was all you ate all of the three days we were there.”

They have their breakfast and Alex is whisked away by her phone, getting birthday phone calls. Jamie isn’t the best in the kitchen, despite literally having Cook as his last name, but then again Alex never seems to mind doing the cooking, or ordering out. Alex is very low maintenance.

They watch Submarine, and Jamie teases her. “The Alex I know today would never write those lyrics.”

Alex elbows him in the ribs, hard.

Jamie coughs. “Want a snack?” he asks cheekily, pulling out a Lunchables pack.

“Better not have bologna,” she muttered under her breath, taking the pack from him and peeling it open. She’s appeased at the absence of the offending meat, and starts nibbling on her assembled ‘sandwich’.

“Oi, are you not going to feed me?” Jamie pouts playfully, squeezing her hip.

Alex chuckles and pushes a bite into his mouth, squirming in his lap when he makes a show of sucking on her fingertips. “Feeling frisky?” she asks, her voice low as she drags a hand down his chest.

“If it was my birthday, you know what we’d be doing,” Jamie quips in response, smirking when she shivers at the memory of his last birthday. She had asked him what he wanted, and his answer had been quite…kinky. “And we’d be doing it all day and night. Twenty-four hours.”

Alex gulps, blinking a few times, her lashes batting coquettishly. She is getting rather riled up remembering all of their extra kinky escapades, especially in the past year.

Jamie leans in and takes her earlobe into his mouth, sucking on it slowly, rubbing his tongue against it. He grabs her hips and swivels her around, wrapping her legs around his body.

“Jamie,” she whines, pressing her hands into his chest, moving her hips to grind down on him.

“Are you wet, baby?” he growls low in her ear, hands squeezing her bouncy arse.

Alex rocks her hips slowly, nodding as she meets his dark eyes. “I can feel you getting hard for me too.”

Jamie pushes her down onto her back on the sofa, hovering above her. “Since it’s your birthday, I’m going to ask you once, and only once. How do you want it today?”

“I want you,” she whispers. “Just you.”

Jamie knows what she means. She wants only him and not any of their toys. He nods and captures her mouth with his, kissing her passionately. He pushes his tongue into her mouth and tastes her thoroughly. She tastes like Lunchables. He pulls back with a chuckle and kisses down her neck.

Alex squirms under him, panting for breath. Her mouth feels swollen already, and every nerve in her body is activated. Sometimes their sex gets very rough, but when it’s slow and passionate, Alex falls in love with Jamie even more. After all these years, she didn’t know it was even possible, but it was.

Jamie slides her t shirt off her body, unhooking her bra. He gives a short laugh, remembering the first time he ever tried to take a girl’s bra off. He failed miserably. “Remember when you taught me how bras work?”

Alex giggles at his expense, reaching down to tug off her bottoms. “Mhm, you were young and clueless. I should’ve known you were coming on to me with that.”

“I wasn’t, you were my closest girl friend,” Jamie defends, getting off of her to undress. “I flirted with you for years before you even noticed. The fans noticed before you did.”

Alex rolls her eyes fondly. “Oh please, they had me paired with all three of you.”

“You be glad I’m not the jealous type.” Jamie kisses down her body and squeezes a soft breast, giving her nipple a pinch. He loves feeling her smooth skin and supple body in his hands. Everything just fits perfectly. He slaps the side of her thigh and spreads them open, giving her trimmed mound a kiss. 

Alex’s breath hitches as she feels him pry apart her lips and kiss her clit, taking in a deep breath. His mouth always feels amazing on her.

Jamie takes his time, wiggling his tongue around and getting a nice taste of her first, before taking her clit into his mouth, flattening his tongue against it. He knows just where to touch and just where to lick to make her feel good. He pushes in two fingers deeply at the same time, feeling her clench around them. He sucks a little harder, moving the digits slowly.

Alex groans and grabs his hair in a fist, moving her hips a little to chase her orgasm. Jamie scrapes his teeth against her hardened nub, curling his fingers against her g spot, pulling back to breathe.

“Fuck me,” Alex whines, reaching down to rub her clit.

Jamie slaps her hand away, stroking himself a few times. He doesn’t bother asking her if she’s ready, pushing deep inside her in one thrust. He watches as she twists in need under his body. “See, baby? I don’t need to tie you up in order to assert my dominance over you. You always get so needy for me,” he goads, starting to move his hips roughly. He sets a fast pace, watching her bounce under him with the force of his thrusts. He groans and slaps her breast, making it turn pink.

Alex moans in pleasure and pulls him down to snog him hard. She loves it when he gets rough and hard with her, even if she ends up sore later. She needs it, craves it.

He pulls back and changes his angle, making Alex moan out. “Did I get your spot?” he goads, pushing his hair out of his face as he looms over her.

Alex only whimpers and strings together a few curse words, clenching hard around him. She can’t hold herself back anymore and squirts hard, eyes rolling back into her head as she sees stars. Jamie wraps a hand around her throat and squeezes, stilling his hips as he empties inside her.

He takes a moment to get his bearings, looking up when he hears a groan. “Uh gross. Put some clothes on,” Miles says from the doorway, holding a bottle of wine. “Not what I needed to see when I came to wish the birthday girl.”


End file.
